


They Who Would Be Called Gods: Through The Wolf's Eyes (Ch4)

by Feylaa



Series: They Who Would Be Called Gods [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragon Age Fusion, Alternate Universe - Skyrim Fusion, Angst, Cole Knows Everything, Dovahkiin in Thedas, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F/M, Gen, Mildly Dark Thoughts From Solas, Slow Build, Slow Build Dovahkiin/Solas, Solas is an Egg, Spoilers, confused Solas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:04:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feylaa/pseuds/Feylaa
Summary: Spoilers for Chapter 4 of They Who Would Be Called Gods: The Dragon and the WolfCole just keeps saying things that confuse Solas. What in Mythal's name is going on with Deyra in the fade?Read some of Solas' point of view from TWWBCG:CH4





	

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! I wrote a short thing for you all about some of the stuff that gets skipped around in the main story!  
> This jumps around a bit, but it should be easy enough to follow if you have read chapter 4.
> 
>  
> 
> <3 you all!

Iron Bull led the charge away from the Herald, with Solas and Cole close behind.

  
“But...why did she want to stay?” Cole turned his doe brown eyes to Solas.

  
"Who Cole?" The spirit's face pinched, as though he himself didn't know who he was talking about.  
  
They ran through the Chantry and went through the secret passage that led to the pilgrimage.

  
(1)“Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin,  
Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!  
Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan  
Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!”  


Cole's voice was a haunting echo in the empty Chantry. Solas looked sideways at Cole, not having any idea about what he was saying. The song made something in Solas shiver from something not quite fear, but something he had not felt in a long time. The song was old. And it was powerful.

Iron Bull was simply ignoring them.

* * *

 

 

It had been several hours since the Herald brought down the mountain.  


“We simply cannot wait much longer, Cullen. The people are freezing to death.” The Nightingale's clipped voice broke the silence.

  
“We cannot just stop looking!” Cassandra shouted.

  
“Cassandra's right, Leliana. We still need her.” Cullen jumped in. Josephine tried stepping in to bring balance back in.

  
Solas stood in the shadows, not in view of the four arguing about the Herald. They seemed to not care about the Elf that stayed with Evelyn. He slipped back into his tent, deciding he would try and slip into the Fade to find them both. He refused to begin to think of the consequences if the Herald died.

  
Cole shimmered into sight. “I don't think they are dead.” Solas nodded at the spirit, who just continued. “She is so loud. Why is she so loud? There isn't enough room for her.”

  
“Cole?”

  
“What she is is too big for what she is." The spirit stared imploringly at Solas. "She can't die Solas. People still need her.”

"We will find them, Cole." Solas tried to placate him, still not understanding what he meant.

  
“Good.” With a nod, the spirit left him.

  
Solas shook off his questions. Such things would only hamper him in the Fade. Laying down, he settled in a sleeping bag. He cast a light spell on himself, nothing more than helping him enter the Fade.

 

There was snow everywhere, even in the realm of dreams. Not many had come this way in ages, but those that did shaped the fade sharply. He hadn't expected that. He trotted along top the snow, not actually being hampered by it as much as it was really annoying him. Spirits were few and far between here. The desperation and lack of good feelings drew demons.

 

Off in the distance, he thought he saw something. Shaking his head, he followed the smallest tether that linked his magic to the Herald. Even moving faster than he could in the waking world, it took him some time to reach where the tether was pulling him to.

 

First, it led him to a cave, where he saw echoes of the Herald and Deyra. His breath caught in the back of his throat as he watched Deyra manipulate the mark, and rip open a tear, only to have it cave inwards and close on itself. From there, he followed the echo to the exit, yelping when he saw Deyra bellow out flames. What was she?

 

He followed the tug, seeing when they found one of the campfires. When he finally came upon where they hit trees, what he saw was both terrifying and awe-inspiring.

 

Shades of wolves curled around the green blur that was Evelyn. Around her, he could make out the faint outline of another. But, that is not what startled him. No, what startled him was that overlaying the other figures body was that of a fully grown dragon. It scales shimmered between brown and green. It's wings looked ragged, and its body was covered in wounds. It shifted, and he froze. As the creature lifted its head, he began backing away. Then, it looked at him.

 

He shook himself from the Fade.

 

When he opened his eyes, Cole sat at his feet. “See? What she is is too big for her now.”

 

Solas closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Yes, Cole. I see now." He didn't, not truly. But what he saw was enough. She was something Other. Cole nodded at him and vanished.

 

He stepped from his tent. Cullen stood right at its flap, looking like was was on a mission. “I think you need to see this.” Solas' eyebrows rose, but he nodded. Cullen led him to the edge of the makeshift camp. A wolf sat just out of reach of most weapons, glove in its mouth. It whined when it saw Solas, pawing the ground, and trying to shift towards the camp.

 

“We tried chasing it off, then it just sat there. But, it's holding something, and I can sense magic around it. It's nothing like I have ever felt before.” Right. Cullen had been a Templar.

 

Solas stretched his magic out over the wolf. Cullen was right. The branding of magic that covered the wolf was unlike any he had seen, ever. Solas' brow furrowed. "Perhaps Deyra?" The wolf perked up, yipping. Slowly, Solas made his way to the seemingly tamed wolf. It chuffed at him, then sneezed, pressing the glove to his hand. "Ah! This belongs to the Herald." He called to Cullen- who immediately rushed over. Solas looked back to the wolf. "Are we to follow you?" He felt foolish for a brief moment and was suddenly homesick. Then to his amazement, the canine seemed to nod. Cullen and Solas looked at each other, then Cullen turned to gather someone.

 

Solas merely stood there and stared at the wolf. It stared back.

 

Cullen was quick to return, Cassandra in tow. “Cullen tells me we are following a wolf to the Herald?” Her voice was skeptical.

 

“So it would seem, Seeker.” Solas half-bowed.

 

"So be it." She looked at the canine-like it would attack her. "Will this madness never cease?" Solas hid his smile by walking behind the pair. The wolf began to pick up speed once the trees were in sight. Wolves seemed to pick themselves up and trot back into the forest. "Herald!" Cullen called out. "Herald!"

 

"Cullen!" A voice that sounded barely human called out. "In the tree line!" The figures they saw stood, and started stumbling towards them. The wolf that led them there flicked his tail and shook, then disappeared with the rest of his pack.

 

Cullen rushed to pull Evelyn from Deyra's weak grasp, and Cassandra helped the poor woman stand. “Praise the....” The rest of what she said was lost to the wind. Then, she started giggling. “What, not gunna carry me like Ser Prince Charming is?” Cassandra stared at the Elf, lip curling in worry and stress. The Seeker started at Solas, looking for help on what to do.  


Solas bit his lip, and walked nearer to Cullen, intent on checking the Herald for injuries. He sighed in relief. "Small injuries. Cracked ribs, bruising, but nothing life threatening." Cullen nodded, face blatantly showing relief. Finally, he turned to Deyra and Cassandra. The Seeker seemed to be completely holding Deyra up.

  
As he moved his hand over her, he paled, and pressed his lips together in worry, and started at her, fearful. She reached up slowly.

  
And poked him on the forehead.

  
He was taken aback. “No frowny face!” She started tilting to the side. Had she somehow found something to take for the pain? Because, surely, no normal being could endure the agony she must be going through. Finally, she seemed to collapse in on herself. Solas helped Cassandra pull the female Elf on her back.

  
“Will she be ok, Solas?” Cassandra asked quietly.

  
“I don't know how anyone could survive with the wounds she has carried since she fell from the breach, Seeker.” They began the trek back to their camp. Deyra was muttering something in a strange language what was even unlike the one she spoke the first hour she arrived.

* * *

 

 

Solas sat beside the otherworldly Elf. She had been unconscious for near a week now. It was miraculous how fast her wounds were healing. Even the worst of them had almost fully healed. He wiped off the sweat that had dried on her brow.

  
Simply looking at her made him remember Arlathen. There had been Elves that decorated themselves, changing parts of their bodies into something different. Her brow ridges made him remember. He clenched his hands at his knees, no longer touching her.

  
He was a man of passions in his youth. Admiring beauty in all things. But especially the exotic.

  
Deyra's green toned skin, her ridges, the fangs she had in her mouth. Her Otherness. The image of the dragon flicked through his mind. They were siren calls to him.

  
Nothing could be allowed to come from it.

  
Nothing.

  
He stood and began to exit the tent. Solas looked at the sleeping Elf one last time and swallowed hard. Then he turned and tied the flaps closed.

  
Nothing.

* * *

 

 

Trying to find her dreams in the Fade was next to impossible. Solas had wandered, looking, for days now to no avail. A surge of _fearpainloss_ brought his attention forward. As he slipped into the dream, he knew he found her.

  
Her Elf form was outlined by the massive green-brown dragon again, for one. Her dream, or memory, was all fire. Horrifying creatures, similar yet different to demons, were scattered around the burning city. He stood off to the side, on four legs. She looked to him and he could almost hear her scream before he was forced out of the dream by her waking. Being forcibly removed from someone's dream by their waking was always an uncomfortable experience. It took him some time to orient himself. By the time he exited his tent, he spied the Herald and the Nightingale arguing quietly. Frowning at the pair, he turned his attention to finding the mysterious Elf.

He saw Deyra towering over the other Elves at their campfire. His lip curled in distaste before he schooled his expression.

  
A small Elven child ran over to where she sat. Solas was shocked when she allowed the boy to touch her. He slowly made his way over to her, pondering on what she had revealed to the child. (Elves parted around him, weary of him, not that he paid attention to that)   
  
"Many are surprised. They did not expect you to let the boy near you, let alone touch you." He spoke without thinking.   
  
"Ah, Solas. I had wondered where you were." Solas hid his flinch at how her demeanor and eyes went cold at his approach. "Children's curiosity and lack of judgment are refreshing." Her entire body softened as she smiled at the child.   
  
Something stirred in him. "An apt description." She turned and almost glared at him again. Why must he say things that make her hate him?   
( _'It's your lot in life' a voice sang in the back of his head_.)

  
“How?” Hope snuck into his voice after what happened.  
  
  
"Her soul had not left. I... all I did was ask her to wake up, beg her, in truth." Deyra looked like she was wilting for a moment, eyes almost watering.

  
He stared as she ran off after bringing the baby back from the dead. Wonder filling his heart, as the rest of the Elves around him spoke about what happened. Awe filled their voices, and for once, Solas was in agreement with these quickened Elves.  


_There was a little voice in the back of his head wanted her for himself._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1  
> Dragonborn, Dragonborn, by his honor is sworn,  
> To keep evil forever at bay!  
> And the fiercest foes rout when they hear triumph's shout,  
> Dragonborn, for your blessing we pray!
> 
>  
> 
> I am excited to finally be getting into (onesided) Solas/Dragonborn!


End file.
